Un-Break Me
by blackfire93
Summary: 21'st Century girl gets sent to the Feudal Era and after finding out she's a demon gets magically chained to a village. Un-able to break free of the magic she goes as far as she can and one day meets Shesshomaru
**The poem I used in this is my own. I first posted the poem 'Hades' on my allpoetry account on (my name is blackcobra93 if you want to check me out) My OC belongs to me but no-one else does the songs DO NOT belong to me. I got the meanings for the floweres from online sites (im sorry if their wrong or misused) also I am just making these flowers known in Feudal Japan I have hight doubts they were but this is my fanfic so I get to do what I want. The language translation came from online as well. The start time-line is four hundred years before Kagome. Enjoy this ONESHOT and review.**

Fae wanted to scream as she ran away from the small village that held her prisoner. She knew that she could never truly run away from the village the binding magic that chained her to that place was too strong, she had tried for fifty-seven years in a row.

Thankfully she was able to go seventy six miles away from the village in all directions before the magic activated.

"Why me?!" Fae shouted looking towards the sky. She had been an orphan living in the streets of Cairo, Egypt in the year 2012 at the age of sixteen.

She was being chased by a group of men who she knew sold people of all ages into slavery, one minute she was running down the familar streets and the next thing she knew there was a blinding flash of light and the familiar sights, smells and sounds had dissapeared and she was in the middle of a large forest.

She had been completed terrified even though she tried to pretend she was calm and in control. When Fae realized that the men who had been chasing her were no longer behind her and she was in a very un-familiar place.

She immediately climbed a nearby sturdy tree and scoped out her new surroundings. Unsure on what to do or where to go she stayed in the tree and after finding several branches that grew close together in the tree she fell into a restless sleep.

Durning the night a change happened to her, and when she next awoke the world around her wasn't the only thing that had changed. She screamed scaring herself and all the animals around her as well as brusing her ear drums when she looked down at her fingers and saw sharp claws attatched to each finger.

After several years Fae found out threw her slowly growing knowledge of the language and culture of the Japanese people that she found herself smack in the middle of, that she was considered a demon.

She didn't know how to use her new body so she tried to stay away from everyone as she felt more at ease with nature. However one day a human found her in the forest and the next thing she knew a large group of people were after her.

When the humans figured out that she wasn't violent unless stuck in a corner they seemed to back off, until they magically chained her to their village so she could 'protect them'.

And as an added bonus to the village she seemed to be a demon that affected nature which brought them good fortune and amazing blessings with all of their fields and gardens.

"There were over 12 million people who lived in Cairo why did it have to be me!?" Fae screamed again at the heavens. She had never found an answer as to why she had been sent back in time and to the place she knew as an ancient day Japan.

Fae ran to the one spot she knew could calm her down, the forest she appeared in over a hundred years ago. She walked to the river and with a single jump she stood on the large rock that she had tossed into this river over seventy years ago.

Fae could feel another demonic presence in her small area of peace but ignored it as it wasn't threatening her and she didn't feel like being bothered.

Fae looked down at the river that flowed around the rock she was sitting on and found a poem that arranged itself in her head just seconds earlier appropriate for what she was feeling.

 _ **"Raging rivers of decay**_  
 _ **carry my breath away**_

 _ **Muddy pit's of drying cement**_  
 _ **hold me fast and I lament**_

 _ **As poisoned salt water**_  
 _ **cause's my face to solder**_

 _ **with the rotting debris**_  
 _ **that flies all around me**_

 _ **I am stuck in a pit**_  
 _ **of which there is no escape**_  
 _ **I am stuck in a place called Hades**_  
 _ **and I mourn for I know no one can or will save me. "**_

Knowing that she had to go back before the stupid headmaster who somehow knew how to make the magic chains shorten painfully found that she had left the ever growing village Fae rose up gracefully from the rock and slowly began to walk back towards the village, thinking nothing of the demonic presence that still surrounded the area as she left.

After being forced to stay within the confines of the village for the next sixty day's by the headmaster who wanted to show off his 'village demon' to the distgusting and pompus Warlord that was staying in the village Fae was ready to let go of her 'peaceful nature' and kill the arrogant piece of trash and all the garbage he had brought into the village with him.

Fae stormed into the headmaster's house and into his room scaring his three concubines and two wives as she marched past their small rooms and into the headmaster's room. She slammed the door opened causing the aging headmaster to jolt upright in his large bed, the two concubines in the bed with him immediatly woke up as well.

"You two get out I have some words for him." Fae snarreled pointing to the headmaster. The two concubines hurridly left the room, shutting the door behind them. "How dare you barge into my house in the middle of night and scare my woman! You should know your place demon!" The headmaster hollered, the veins in his neck sticking out in his anger.

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Fae groweled for the first time since she had been magically chained to the village. The headmaster's anger left his as he took in Fae's crimson flecked azure eyes, the black tail that she left hanging over her shoulder was held up and away from her body.

The Azalea, Cosmos, Daisy, Freesia and Peace Lily flowers that usually made up the strange flower and vine covering on her body were replaced with Basial, Peony and Oleander flowers. The headmaster felt his body began to shiver in fear, she had never been so angry that her body had changed it's flowers before.

"You WILL get rid to that warlord and ALL of his men before the sun is in the middle of the sky today or I swear on the magic that chains me to this village I WILL MASACARE ALL OF THEM IN COLD BLOOD IN FRONT OF ALL YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN SCUM THAT LIVE HERE AND ALLOW THEM TO STAY AND ABUSE YOUR CHILDREN AND WOMAN!" Fae said her voice growing until by the end she knew her booming voice had woken up almost all the village inhabitants.

Not trusting herself to stay around the humans and not tear them into tiny bloody shreds Fae turned and stormed out of the headmasters house and ran away from the village. She went to the only place that had any hope of calming down the overwhelming anger that she felt rushing through her body.

Within minutes she reached the small clearing and faintly registered what felt to be the same demonic presence she had felt the last time she had been there, again she ignored it.

Unable to sit still Fae tilted back her head and howled to the moon, singing out her anger, pain, and sorrow when she was finally calm enough to sit still so she sat down on her rock in the middle of the river and thought once again of her past.

Still simmering with anger Fae decided to sing a song that she had heard from an ipad that she had stolen from a visting American. It felt like a song that showed how she was feeling, because the pure rage that had coated her teeth and claws in poison had scared her. **(The song 'Falling inside the Black' by Skillet AMAZING SONG!)**

 _ **"Tonight I'm so alone**_  
 _ **This sorrow takes a hold**_  
 _ **Don't leave me here so cold**_  
 _ **(Never want to be so cold)**_

 _ **Your touch used to be so kind**_  
 _ **Your touch used to give me life**_  
 _ **I've waited all this time,**_  
 _ **I've wasted so much time**_

 _ **Don't leave me alone**_  
 _ **Cause I barely see at all**_  
 _ **Don't leave me alone, I'm**_

 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Dreaming of the way it used to be**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Falling inside the black**_  
 _ **Falling inside, falling inside the black**_

 _ **You were my source of strength**_  
 _ **I've traded everything**_  
 _ **That I love for this one thing**_  
 _ **(Stranded in the offering)**_  
 _ **Don't leave me here like this**_  
 _ **Can't hear me scream from the abyss**_  
 _ **And now I wish for you my desire**_

 _ **Don't leave me alone**_  
 _ **Cause I barely see at all**_  
 _ **Don't leave me alone, I'm**_

 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Dreaming of the way it used to be**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Falling inside the black**_  
 _ **Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black**_

 _ **(Falling in the black.)**_  
 _ **(Slipping through the cracks.)**_

 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Dreaming of the way it used to be**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling in the black**_  
 _ **Slipping through the cracks**_  
 _ **Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_  
 _ **Falling inside the black**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling inside the black**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling inside the black**_  
 _ **Can you hear me?**_  
 _ **Falling inside**_  
 _ **Falling inside, falling inside**_  
 _ **The black."**_

Fae finished singing the last word and felt a little bit better she decided to focus on the demonic presence that was still nearby. "Are you to scared to come into the moonlight?" Fae asked as she tilted her head up towards the half moon as it's glow covered her body.

"This Shesshomaru fears nothing." A deep male voice said from her immediate left, a shadow falling over Fae's face. "Well good for you." Fae replied bordly not even bothering to open her closed eyes. She could feel the anger radiating off of the demon standing next to her and smirked inwardly.

"So what's going on in the world?" Fae asked with some interest after several moments of silence. The male who had identified himself as Shesshomaru didn't say anything so Fae cracked an eye open to look up at him curiously. "What's the matter cat got your tounge?" Fae asked.

Immediatly Fae moved to the left bouncing off of a tree and sumersalting over the blurred white head of her attacker. "How old are you anyway? Or is that your natural hair color?" Fae asked provoking Shesshomaru who was turning around to face her.

"Your questions indicate you are not learned wrench." Shesshomaru said anger in eyes even though his voice remained empty. "Well I have no doubts I'm smarter then you by a hundred fold so tuff luck living much longer with your brains." Fae sneared back at the arrogant demon infront of her.

There was no more exchange of words as the two demons fought for several hours, neither of them gaining the upperhand allthough both of them had several cuts that almost instantly healed themselves.

Fae was enjoying herself, this was the first time she had ever fought someone that was at the same level of speed and strength as her. However the sun shining overhead and glinting off of Shesshomaru's hair caused her to pause only briefly before she moved out of the way of Shesshomaru's poisoned whip.

"Well it's been fun Shesshomaru, maybe I'll see you again soon." Fae said her tone wistful before she gave into the tug of magic that was pulling her back to the village.

Fae was gifted enough to use her ties to nature to disperse her scent trail so Shesshomaru couldn't follow her back to the village. She really didn't want to have to kill him, "Maybe I will see him again."

Fae whispered to herself as she gracefully ran from tree to tree her scent being covered by the woods natural smells and the small wind that Fae created to blow her smell in every direction.

For the next two hundred years Fae and Shesshomaru would meet in the small clearing and exchange insults and fight. However as the years went by they began to fight less and talk more. Shesshomaru was surprised when he learned that she truly did not know what was going on in the world outside of her small area.

He asked her why and she had hesitantly told him about the magic chains that binded her to the village which had grown so much that the seventy-six miles was now sixty miles of new world to Fae. After Fae had decided to trust Shesshomaru with the knowledge of her magic chains she also told him about her being from a differant time and place and how she came to be where she was.

Shesshomaru had listened quietly and when she was done talking they had sat together in silence for several minutes before Shesshomaru spoke up, "If I was able to free you from your chains what would you do?" He asked Fae.

"I would explore the world around me." Fae answered without hesitation. Shesshomaru accepted her answer quietly, to soon the sun began to rise and Fae got up to go back to the village.

The headmaster that now ruled over the village didn't know how to shorten the magic chain however he was a violent man who if not watched carefully would abuse his children and wives.

"See you in two weeks!" Fae called over her shoulder to Shesshomaru as she began to walk slowly back to the village. "Hn." Was Shesshomaru's reply which never failed to make Fae roll her eyes and smile.

Two weeks later Fae showed up to their new spot, another small clearing where she had beautiful flowers of all kinds bloom around the small stream that flowed into the river that she had used to sit in the middle of.

Fae was surprised to find that Shesshomaru was not there, but shrugging it off Fae sat down by the stream and began to weave some flowers into beautiful and intricate creations while singing to herself. **(SKILLET songs 'Live Free or let me die' & Monster and BREAKING BENJAMIN 'Dance with the Devil')**

Soon the sun was rising over the horizon and Shesshomaru still had not shown up, Fae was only a little concerned, she knew that Shesshomaru was in line for the Western Kingdom and sometimes his day's were unpredictable.

For three months in a row, Fae waited for Shesshomaru in their small clearing and he never showed up. Then one night just as Fae was about to give up for that night he appeared, badly wounded.

Immediatly Fae went over to him and called the water from the stream to her and used it to clean his wounds while sniffing his scent to see if he had been poisioned.

"Fae." Shesshomaru said softly as Fae finished cleaning his wounds and his flesh began to knit back together. Fae looked up and saw several emotions raging in his molten gold eyes. "Shesshomaru what's..." Fae trailed off because she saw the reason that Shesshomaru had called her name.

There in his left arm he was holding a ring, a ring that she hadn't seen ever since the day she had woken up as a demon. "Shesshomaru where did you get that?" Fae asked breathlessly as she stared at the small ring.

"This is how they keep you chained to their village." Shesshomaru said, ignoring her question. "I don't understand." Fae said looking from the ring back to Shesshomaru's face confussion written on her face.

"This ring in your time you were always wearing it right?" Shesshomaru said more then asked but Fae nodded anyway. "This ring was specifically created by two demon's fangs to bind your demon powers and make you no more then a human." Shesshomaru said.

Fae immediatly gazed back down at the ring he was holding in stunned disbelif, the one thing that she had on her when the orphange (that she later ran away from) had taken her in. The one item that she never took off because she thought it was a symbol of parents that loved her.

"They didn't want me." Fae said her emotions going haywire but her voice sounded cold and calm. Shesshomaru didn't say anything as he watched her stare at the ring he was holding. Fae shook herself out of her thoughts and looked back into Shesshomaru's eyes.

"So how does it work? If I wear it, I'm human, if I don't I'm chained to whoever holds it?" Fae asked her thoughts whirling around.

"You are only chained to the person who holds it if they invoke a spell onto it." Shesshomaru said. Fae blinked and then asked, "So now that you have it, I am un-chained from that village?"

Shesshomaru nodded. "Then how did you get to be so wounded? That village holds only two priest and both of them are very weak." Fae said interested in what had caused Shesshomaru's wounds.

"That does not concern you." Shesshomaru replied. Fae raised an eyebrow at his tone and slapped him upside the head calmly, "How. Come. Your. Wounded?" Fae asked again.

Shesshomaru glared at her but knowing that she wouldn't give up asking untill she had the answer he told her, "There was a curse placed on this item so that only humans were able to be near it without harm."

Fae immedialty understood, Shesshomaru had been wounded in the process of un-chaining her. Fae stared at Shesshomaru for a long minute, and he became slightly uncomfortable with her gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but Fae ceased all of his words by leaning forward and hugging him.

"Shukran, Shesshomaru, ya azizi." Fae said quietly her lips gently brushing Shesshomaru's right ear. The two of them stayed like that until the sun slowly began to climb up into the sky. Fae pulled back from Shesshomaru and started towards the village, feeling Shesshomaru's curious gaze Fae flashed him a smile.

"I'm letting them know they don't own me anymore." Fae replied and started walking towards the village before turning back around to face him, "You stay there I'll be back soon."

Fae was true to her word and arrived back in the clearning not five minutes after she had left it to find an almost fully healed Shesshomaru standing by the river. "You will want this." Shesshomaru said quietly holding the ring out to Fae.

Fae looked at the ring in Shesshomaru's hand and then slowly curled his fingers back over the ring. "You hold onto it, something to remember me by until we meet again." Fae said, gently touching Shesshomaru's facial markings before she turned and speed away from the clearing and the village that had held her captive for so long.

 **Shesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un have now allied with Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara and they have been traveling together for two months so far.**

All of the humans were tired of traveling for the day so after Kagome 'sat' Inu-yasah a few times the whole group found a nice shady place and set up camp for the night.

Shippo and Rin played together and found creative way's to torture Jaken who ended up bad mouthing them which caused several rocks to fly out of no where and knock him out.

Kirara curled up on-top of Ah-Un who were grazing and settled down to take a nap while Kagome and Sango set up a fire and readied some food to cook. Miroku was taking a dirt nap with a large lump on his head and a smile on his face, while Inu-yasha climbed a nearby tree and Shesshomaru setteled at the base of one several yards away from the humans.

All of the sudden Shesshomaru tensed his head flying upwards as the wind blew past him, ruffeling his hair. Inu-yasha, Shippo, Kirara and Ah-Un also stood alert when a blue of color flew past all the humans in the camp and straight into a now standing Shesshomaru.

Everyone blinked, immediatly getting ready to fight when they realized that Shesshomaru was not fighting, nor did he look in any way displeased by the presence of this strange demon.

Everyone was un-sure of how to proceed when they realized that this strange demon was hugging, HUGGING, Shesshomaru, Lord of the West, icile of doom and gloom and smexyness (come on we all think so) and not only was he not trying to take off their head, he had his arm around their waist. "So you are done traveling the world?" Shesshomaru asked the figure who was clinging to him.

"Wellllll I'm done doing it alone." Fae replied as she pulled back with a large smile on her face before finally taking note of her surroundings. "Oh look you have friends! Real people, living creatures that actually put up with you!" Fae said, gasping in fake disbelif.

"Hn." Shesshomaru said to everyone who didn't know him well enough he appeared un-emotional, however Fae could see the laughter in his eyes. "Who are you?!" A brash male voice demanded from Fae's left.

Fae turned in that direction and gave the male half-demon a twice over before looking him dead in the eyes, "Someone you can't satisfy." She replied smoothly before turning her gaze to the other members.

Deciding that none of the older one's were worth her time at the moment she turned her attention to the kit and human child she was smelling. "Hello little ones." Fae said with a grin crouching down so she was closer to their level.

 **Fae traveled with the small group who after growing used to her loved her and the joy she brought with her. Rin once called her 'mother' by accident and when Fae responded without hesitation Rin was overjoyed and called her mother all the time.**

 **The kit was a bit distrustful however soon he grew to like her, and he found that having a demon 'mother' figure in his life was what he needed. He accidentally slipped up and called Fae mother and then immediatly got flustered when Fae responded to his call.**

 **However after Kagome assured him that she was allright with his calling Fae mother instead of her, and telling Shippo that Fae would be a better choice since she was full demon, Shippo became Fae's second child. Sango and Kagome thought of Fae as an older more 'experianced' sister who they could talk to about anything and everything.**

 **Inu-yasha felt threatened by Fae and was nasty to her until she took him aside one night, no-one knows what happened but when they came back Inu-yasha was treating Fae like an older sibling.**

 **Miroku was exastic to have someone to flirt with until Shesshomaru took him aside for a few minutes, no-one knows what Shesshomaru said to Miroku but when they came back to the group Miroku could hardly look in Fae's direction without wincing and immediatly looking away.**

 **In the end Naruku was destroyed as was all of his incarnations, the Jewel of Four Souls was put back together and wished upon. Kagome dissapeared from the Feudal Era only to re-appear three years later to stay for good. When Kagome came back she found several things had happened while she was away.**

 **Sango and Miroku got married and had twin girls and a little boy. Shippo was now a 7th ranked fox, Rin was a priestess and a hanyo dog demon. Fae and Shesshomaru had mated and had five pups, three girls and two boys all three years and one month old.**

 **And perhaps the biggest change was Inu-yasha who, as soon as he had pulled Kagome from the well, wouldn't let her leave his sight and that night kissed her and told her that he loved her and presented her with a ring that he had Totosi forage from his fang and asked her to 'marry/mate him'. Kagome said yes and life for the final two member's of the small group started.**

 _ **MEANINGS AND OTHER TIDBITS OF INFORMATION 4 THIS !**_

 **Azalea**

The beautiful azalea represents health and good fortune. It can be a thoughtful gift to expecting parents

 **Cosmos**

The flower of peace and tranquility. Can be a soothing gesture toward someone feeling anxious.

 **Daisy**

The beautiful and spirited daisy represents joyful innocence. Send this cheerful flower to remind someone about all the happiness in life.

 **Freesia**

The freesia symbolizes positive energy. Give someone an energy boost with this amazing flower

 **Peace Lily**

A wonderful springtime flower, this bright and glorious beauty represents rebirth and renewal.

Basil- Means, "I hate you." The ancient Greeks are responsible for this as they claimed basil represented hatred. This is also present in some European folklore that uses basil as a symbol of satan.

Peony- Means "I'm angry at you." The meaning of this is derived from the fact that once peonies are planted, they hate to be moved and if they are moved, they punish the planter by not flowering for several years.

Oleander- Means "You better watch out." This meaning is derived from the toxic nature of oleanders. Consuming them can be fatal so you must always be cautious around them.

"Shukran, Shesshomaru, ya azizi." = Thank you, Shesshomaru, my friend.


End file.
